The Clash of the Pharaoh's
by Silverfox9
Summary: It all starts on the faithful day Mika tries to get her things back from the thieves. She meets Yami, Prince of Egypt, the next pharaoh who saves her from an awful fate. Together she and he must kill his father to stop his evil rein.
1. meetings

The Clash of the Pharaoh's  
By: Silverfox  
  
Author: Hello people! This is my first YGO fict. so don't be too harsh. I accept constructive criticism if ya have any, just no evil flames, I had enough of fires for a while after dealing with Hiei points to scorch marks on the walls Still have to deal with that little fire demon. Hopefully YGO will help me cool off for a while. I also accept emails and new friends 'cause you can never have enough of them ; Oh yeah, I went and studied Egypt for a little while so I know a couple of the gods and their customs. If you think any of the facts I include are rendered false or are totally inappropriate, tell me kay?  
  
Chapter one: Meetings  
  
Mika  
  
I ran down the alley way in a rush. Damn it, if I had only listened to my mother, but no, what's new, I decided to disobey her. With a quick prayer to Ptah and Thoth, I rounded the corner only to find even more thieves. "Lookie what I've found boys. The little princess whom I've had the pleasure of meeting yesterday." Their leader said, taking me by the arm. "And now, I shall have the pleasure," said he, eyeing my body.  
  
Sickened, I tried to kick and punch, but, alas, it was no use. Just as he would rip my light garment off of me, a voice rang throughout the alleyway, "what is going on here?!" It was a young male. The thief dropped me as he and his gang ran away, shouting death threats to me.  
  
I turned to look at my rescuer while getting up, only to drop back to my knees. "Prince," said I, bowing my head. He didn't react to this; instead he helped me to my feet.  
  
"Are you okay milady?" asked he, making me stifle a gasp as I stared into his eyes. They were violet, a rare color. He looked me over quickly, checking to see it I was okay.  
  
"I am fine my prince, though if you remain with me the pharaoh will surely kill me," said I, being as polite as I could. I was proud of myself for concealing my anger towards him. This was the same prince who had put to death my father for stealing back what was his and caused my mother to be disgraced. I wanted to spit on him, but when you're a woman or girl, you can't do anything or you'll be beaten or killed.  
  
He sighed and brushed his bangs from his eyes, letting me go. "My father is passing many laws about me which makes him an idiot," muttered he. I was in awe now. Surely this wasn't the same guy who sentenced my father to death! He was hardly older than I.  
  
"That idiot had my friend imprisoned and to be killed," bitterly said I, suddenly forgetting that this was the prince, the next pharaoh.  
  
He had been in deep thought and he glanced at me after the comment. "I am sorry about that. Varnice had been a friend to me," quietly said he. I stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"She never said a word," I managed after a while.  
  
"She couldn't. My father forbade me from talking to nobles and commoners. It gets boring at the palace, so, I'd go out and she'd meet me here. She showed me how it was like to live in my fathers rein," said he. He looked straight into my silver eyes. "What is your name? I am Yami."  
  
It took me a while to comprehend this. "Um, my name is Mika." I don't know why, but I suddenly felt immensely shy. Hathor must have placed him in her hands, for he was so fair. He bowed to me and I did the same to him. I didn't register till later that the Prince of Egypt had bowed to me, by then it was too late to honor myself.  
  
"Now that introductions are over, would you mind if I walked you home?" asked he.  
  
Would I mind?! How could I?! Then again, it was a great risk if his father found out he had talking to me. "I don't know, Prince Yami, I may get it from the pharaoh," said I doubtfully. Yami was the prince, but his father held more power.  
  
He gave me a grin that made me blush. "The law was meant for me, so I can break it." He sounded a lot like me, it was almost the precise words I had said to myself while sneaking out of the house.  
  
"Okay then, prince, if you put it that way," said I, trying to keep my face straight.  
  
"Please don't call me prince, at least not in public. It draws too much attention," said he. I grinned. Yami couldn't have been the one to cause us so much suffering. He was too nice.  
  
"Okay then, Yami, it's this way," said I, and lead the way back home.  
  
"So, why were you with the thieves anyway?" asked he curiously as we passed through the marketplace, people were giving me the 'stare'.  
  
"They stole my mother's trade yesterday, and we had no others to sell and we had no money, so I went after them. It was either die now trying or die later from starvation," said I, suddenly feeling strange. Yami probably had no idea what things like this were truly like.  
  
"And you are a lower noble, so of course you wouldn't have any money..." He mused to himself. "Did you get it back?"  
  
"No," said I with a sigh. I didn't know what we were going to do. I sent a plea to Osiris as I answered; I hope the god heard it.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the pharaoh's courts for help?" asked he.  
  
"Because they are unjust," said I bitterly. "They don't help us because they are greedy, just like the pharaoh." I regretted my words instantly. "I am sorry, prince, I didn't mean to say such words, forgive me." I bowed my head in lament.  
  
Yami was silent. "I understand what you are saying, Mika. I am sorry for my father being so," finally said he. "So, where was your husband when you needed him?"  
  
"This is my house, Yami," said I, feeling awkward.  
  
He bowed to me and ignored the fact I hadn't answered. "It was nice to meet you Mika. I hope to be seeing you soon," said he. Before he left, he caught my hand. He slipped something into it and departed.  
  
I shut the door quickly behind me as I tiptoed into my room and gaped at what he had given me. Four gold earrings, more than what my mother would make in a fortnight. Osiris heard my prayer! My mother knocked on the door. "Come in," said I, and she opened the door.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy and I knew she had been crying. She hugged me for a long time, till, finally, she began to scold me. I allowed the lecture to go on for a couple of minutes until I finally interrupted her. "Mom, I met the prince!" said I.  
  
My mom stared at me opened mouth. "Please say you are making up another story," gasped she.  
  
"No... and, when he left he gave me these," said I, dumped the earrings into her hands. "He saved me from the thieves... they were going to... do something terrible." I shuddered. I owed my gratitude to the prince all right.  
  
My mom stared at the earrings like they were a nest of poisonous snakes. "The prince is a spoiled brat who killed your father," hissed she, "small price he paid for a head."  
  
I shook my head. "The prince is hardly older than I mom, and he's really nice. He doesn't like his father either," said I. I thought the prince the exact opposite of what my mother had been telling me all these years.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My mom mopped up the rest of the tears with a cloth and went to open the door. I pursued. There was a man in stately attire standing there, looking tense. "Is this the house of Ms. Mika?" demanded he.  
  
Gods that's been mentioned so far:  
  
Ptah-the creator of life also known as Serapis  
  
Thoth- magician/ writing and knowledge  
  
Osiris- (sigh boy, this is going to be a long definition) He was first known as the Corn God and was the brother of Isis, whom he married (twitch twitch) and later was killed by Set, an evil god. Isis took on her winged form and somehow used magic to restore him back to life so now he's sort of like our god. When people die they either go to him, or Amit, soul eater.  
  
Set- his name can be spelled either Set or Seth, people haven't found the correct spelling due to errors in hieroglyphics and the way hieroglyphics can be read. You pick either or, I choose Set to write with.  
  
Egypt fact:  
  
When a person dies they get their heart weighted against the feather of Ma'at. If they don't make it, they get eaten by Amit, and if they do, they get to be with Osiris. People say that beyond where Osiris lives is another Egypt that is always fertile, sort of like living at home with a little more freedom and forever. Sounds horrid. 


	2. Party

THE CLASH OF THE PHARAOH'S  
  
Author: Yo! Erm, guess what? I finished this whole story. Boy are ya'll in for a plot twist. Won't say anything here, hee hee. Oh, and since I don't know too much about the past of Yami (except whatever Kids WB tells me, what I can find on the Internet and after being confused by the personality switch on Yami from the manga that turns out that there is NO Yami in the manga 'cause the part when he weirds out is his dark side) pant pant talk about a fast sentence. Oh, here are questions me and my friend are always arguing about. A) Is Marik spelled Marik or Malik since Japanese can't pronounce their R's and is it Ishtar or Ichtar B) Is Marik's eye color purple/violet or silver/blue?!  
  
Chapter 2: Party  
  
"Yes," said I, stepping forward with a feeling of dread in my stomach. Had the pharaoh found out that I had spoken with the prince and walked with him?  
  
"My lord, Prince Yami wishes you to come to the banquet tonight. He will send for you hardly three quarters after dark so you could be taken in by the servants to be made ready. Your mother is welcome as well," said he with a courteous bow, and then was off.  
  
I stared after him, jaw dropping. Varnice and I had always made games about this, meeting all of the upperclassmen and even the prince. We had used old cloth to make those rich gowns they wore and mud as the face paint  
  
As my mom shut the door, I saw that she was weeping. "Mom, mom, what is wrong?!" I had thought she was going to be happy!  
  
She grinned at me through her tears. "You idiot, these are tears of joy. Maybe this hath not been all in vain!" said she and her eyes were very bright. "Dear Hathor hath blessed us!"  
  
When the time came, I was ready alongside my mother and we were waiting for the maidens. They came to us like rolling thunder. They clucked at us in a form of disapproval. "You will defiantly need our help," one remarked, pushing me towards the gates of the pharaoh's palace while another tugged my hair. OW!  
  
They practically threw me into the cavern as they whisked my mother away into another room. They scrubbed me raw, until it hurt. I felt sorry for Yami. If I had to endure this everyday, I wouldn't be as tanned as he, more like a red lobster.  
  
They put all sorts of weird things in the bath that made it perfumed and change colors. The only good thing about the bath was it was warm. They hauled me out and dried me off with huge towels that looked like it could have belonged to a camel. If I hadn't thought my skin raw then, I defiantly did now.  
  
Then they began to dress me. They put me in a white cloth that draped around me and left one of my shoulders bare. They applied black and green face paint to my eyes and lips. They painted a cat on my bare shoulder and a paw print on my cheek. Then they placed an armlet that was of entwining cats on my arm and placed a gold chain of Bastet around my neck. They did my hair in a way that was like a whole bunch of braids put together, but not. The last touch was an anklet and earrings. I felt uncomfortable. Then again, at my age, I should've already been married. I hated showing skin. The servants made me turn around to see every inch of me before they were satisfied.  
  
"She is fit to marry the prince. You have quite a figure my dear," one of them told me kindly, making me blush. "Unlike those huge white-as-a- sheet idiots who come nearly everyday, all trying to win the prince over and complaining all the time. They haven't so much as lifted a finger for work, and the prince has worked so hard for his subjects. And if you think that's bad, wait to you see the white-anorexic-morons who can't even carry on a conversation for half a minute. It wouldn't do for either of them to be his bride. The poor prince is too polite and nice to send them away." The servant told me. "You have a healthy tan; you must help your mother around the house, as a proper lady should."  
  
I blushed again. "Yes I do and help run the cart ever since my father died," said I. The maidens looked at me sympathetically. "Poor dear." The same one muttered. Then they took me to the hall where I sucked in my breath. It was beautiful.  
  
The place was glittering with golden statues and beautiful cloth hung from the walls. I looked around to see many girls off to one side, and as the maid had said, they were pasty white and not pretty at all. Egh, iron deficiency here!  
  
I walked around for a while, wondering where my mom was and when Yami was going to show when a girl came up to me. "So, you're Yami's new pet." She said nastily.  
  
I tried hard to conceal my anger. "No, we just happened to meet. Though, now I understand him a little better, especially if ugly wenches like you take up his time. I don't know how he could put up with you, I would throw you out."  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Just shut it if you don't want to go home with a black eye." I said, turning on my heel. I walked away, but, as luck would have it, I tripped over my own cursed feet and fell. I came in contact with a tanned, hard chest.  
  
"Are you all right?" Yami asked as I sputtered an apology. He really did have a nice voice. Where my cheek had landed, there was now a little paw print. His chest was bare for the occasion with a purple vest, but there was no way he could conceal the print now, even if he tied the cords to it. He looked at it and began to laugh. "Well then, I might as well have two," said he, touching the paint. He made an exact replica of it on the opposite side of his chest.  
  
"Well, it's fitting for the Celebration of Bastet," said I with a grin. Later I realized I could have been punished for my ignorance. We both began to laugh. Then that little wretch came over with her friends.  
  
"Well Prince Yami, it seems your little pet has made a mess, do you need help cleaning after it?" She purred, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
He shook her off and placed an arm around me. "Play along." He whispered in my ear, barely audible for me to hear. His hands slid down to my waist, making me blush brighter than a ruby. Dangerous waters we are treading upon! I saw the girl's, Iniik I learned later, eyes widen.  
  
Yami turned me around and kissed me deeply, it was an experience you wouldn't believe, my whole body pulsed with it, a fire within surged through me. I tried hard to look convincingly unsurprised, though my face couldn't hide my wonder of the kiss. I heard intakes of sharp breaths as we broke, even as blood rushed through my ears.  
  
I wanted to push away and think about it, I remembered in time that I and him were pretending to be in love. I placed my arm around his neck and lowered my head on his chest, resting it there, well away from the paw prints.  
  
"Sorry Iniik, I have someone already. If you please..." He waved her aside and we walked arm-in-arm together to the table. People stared at us, I was glad the pharaoh wasn't there yet.  
  
They eyed me with distaste as we disappeared from sight in the crowd. Yami sighed. "You may be of use to me yet," said he with a glance at me.  
  
I didn't like the way it sounded. "I'm not your pet," growled I. I didn't really know this prince; he could have been nice as an act.  
  
"I am sorry if it sounded that way, I was just glad to be rid of those morons," he said. I grinned. Oh, sure he was polite. But holy Ra, I swear I felt something between, a jolt of lightning it felt. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
We talked for a while. He was highly interested in my life, how hard it was, what I did, what I hated about it and my opinions of his father. He never talked about himself.  
  
"So, Yami, how in the name of Sebek do you endure a bath like that everyday?" I asked when the conversation was beginning to slide.  
  
He grinned. "I can hardly stand it. Hopefully when I turn 18 I'll be able to wash myself. They think so little of me."  
  
I opened my mouth in surprise. "So you're how old?" I asked. Well, more like demanded.  
  
"I am 17, turning 18 in six more moons, how old are you Mika?"  
  
"Well...um..." I blushed. "I am 16, turning 17 in two moons."  
  
"Do you have plans for marriage? Girls normally are married by the time they turn that age." His tone was flat.  
  
"No. I don't love anyone."  
  
"Surely a lovely young lady such as yourself surely would have someone." He actually sounded surprised. I gave him some due credit.  
  
"No. I am too poor for a man for that is what they think about. Either that or a beauty they could get in their bed," said I; my tone bitter.  
  
Yami raised a brow. "Oh, so I suppose I am the same as them." He said sarcastically.  
  
I blushed. "Um, I am sorry for offending you milord," said he, and bowed my head.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and I lifted my head. "Would you stop becoming so polite when you apologize? I hate it when people treat me like that. Besides, how do you know what is going on inside a guys head?" His grin was wry.  
  
It took me a while to answer. "That is the reason none of them talk to me."  
  
"Or perhaps a woman with such a strong personality scares them while it attracts others, even if they do not show it for they are simply too shy." He said, pushing his bangs from his eyes again.  
  
I grinned; even the prince had nervous habits. "And how do you know this?" Now I was curious. Did he feel the jolt too?  
  
"I just do, milady."  
  
"What about you Yami, do you have plans for marriage?"  
  
He responded with his flat tone again. "I don't but my father does. Before I turn 18 he's going to make sure that I am married, it's the law."  
  
I stared at him open-mouthed. Then I regained myself and looked down. "Sorry for asking, but how does he plan to do this?"  
  
He shrugged. "Festivals, parties, any social event since it means any eligible lady can come. He thinks that I will fall in love with a girl with one encounter and marry her." I felt sorry for him along with a little remorse, so I decided not to say anything.  
  
We ate and the entertainers came out. By the time the dancers came around, I was quite bored. Yami motioned me over to the garden door and we left without anyone sparing us a glance. "It's quite tiring after a while. All of those annoying girls staring." He whispered in my ear as we stepped out.  
  
"Well then, if it's not your looks, then it's because you're a prince." I said. I thought he had to be the hottest guy I've ever seen.  
  
He rolled his beautiful violet eyes. "So my father tells me." He muttered.  
  
I then realized that I hadn't seen my mother since I had been cleaned up. "Where is my mom?" He shrugged.  
  
"Probably inside." I nodded, walking with royalty kept me on my toes. "These parties get me so edgy. Every eligible woman comes and won't leave me alone, trying to flirt. It gets on my nerves, partly because my father invites most of them."  
  
I looked up at him in surprise. "Palace life that horrible?"  
  
Gods:  
  
Hathor- Goddess of joy and beauty. Also known for love goddess and was in the contest against the Greek god Aphrodite and one other god that caused part of the Trojan War. (Besides Helen that is) had cow horns and ears seeing as Egyptians thought that cows were beautiful animals  
  
Bastet- one of Osiris' daughters. Is the cat goddess of love and pleasure.  
  
Ra- also known as Re. The sun god.  
  
Sebek- can be called Sobek. The god of the crocodiles.  
  
Fact:  
  
Egyptians didn't care if they showed off their bodies. (contrary to Mika's belief) All wore white linen made from flax and it was rather see-through. Men mostly wore loincloths and tunic-style shirts at times. Women wore ankle-high sheath dresses and children hardly anything if not nothing. If you wore a leopard skin you were considered very important. Underwear was never even heard of. 


	3. Pharaoh hater

THE CLASH OF THE PHARAOH'S  
  
Author: Hi. Erm, don't mind Yami's personality change, he's a teenager right now, not grown up and still young. Me and my friends have a belief that he was just like a regular person, you know, unsure of himself and another confused soul in this life. After the collision between powers and being imprisoned in the Millennium Puzzle gave him confidence though he always had the unnerving calm.  
  
Chapter 3: Pharaoh hater  
  
"It's nice you know, talking to you. You don't flirt or anything like that, even if you are a little uptight, and when I said to play along you didn't go wild as most girls would." He told me suddenly, and then he answered my question. "You'd be surprised; it's not what everyone thinks it is."  
  
"Oh, silly I, a poor noble dreaming of palace life must be so hard to understand," said I sarcastically. I didn't know why, but I was angry at him for some odd reason.  
  
He had the mind to stay quiet for a moment. "Either life has struggles," said he after a long time. I agreed.  
  
It was getting late. "Prince Yami, I am sorry for having spent your whole evening, but I must also go. It is late and I need to find my mother."  
  
"You haven't wasted it if that is what you are implying," said he, his violet gaze locking into my silver eyes. Damn it, his eyes made me feel attracted to him, and that might sacrifice this friendship.  
  
"Will you help me find her?" I asked. I was afraid that I would give away something if I had said the other thing that was on my mind. He nodded and we wound our way through the crowds.  
  
I found my mother at the food table, her head on the table. I was surprised; my mother does not take kindly to wine so she never drinks it, so that ruled out the possibility of her being drunk, so I had thought she was overly tiered. I shook her a couple of times, but she didn't respond. I sent a quick word of prayer to Nephthys for her to be alive.  
  
She wasn't breathing. All at once Yami was behind me. "What is wrong?"  
  
My words were cold with calm in a voice that chilled the bone. "She is dead Yami. My mother is dead."  
  
Yami opened his mouth in shock. "Wha-" I silenced him swiftly by interrupting. I could careless that he was a prince and this was his father's court.  
  
"She was poisoned. There are no wounds on her body, so it had to be poison." I couldn't believe how calm my voice was, I was screaming inside.  
  
Yami was silent for a long time, just like in the garden. He always was thinking it seems. "We will take full responsibility, Mika. I shall arrange for you to have a bedroom by the end of the night," said he. Then he placed an arm around me and steered me out the door. No one noticed.  
  
It was then I began to cry. I couldn't help it anymore. I cried on his chest, not caring that my makeup was running and that it was running onto him. His arms were wrapped around me patting me on the back, rather awkwardly. "Your damn household made me an orphan, it takes away everything! I hate it!" I cried, pounding my fists onto his muscular frame. My tantrum ended quickly, I was down to deep breathes, my hands clenched.  
  
"I know how you feel Mika, my mother was murdered too," said Yami quietly. I didn't respond. It was then I realized that Yami's chest was a mess of different kinds of paint.  
  
"Is there any place where we, that is, I might be able to clean off?" I asked. I didn't say anything about how he looked.  
  
"There is a fountain nearby." I cleaned off all of the makeup from my face and washed off the paint that was on my arm. I turned to see Yami with a cloth quietly wiping away a mingle of tears and paint.  
  
"It was nice knowing you Yami, but I can't spend more time in this evil household," said I and turned to leave.  
  
Yami placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Please stay here. My father won't be able to touch you then, for you are a Khan are you not?"  
  
I gaped at him. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I sputtered.  
  
"Everything, since you are the last survivor, you must stay with us, nestled deep within the heart so that you could be safe. You could also help to undo my father's evil." I stared deep into those violet eyes of his. I hope he doesn't know how I feel.  
  
"What is going on between the Khans and Pharaoh?!" I demanded.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Not here. My father has eyes and ears everywhere. Come with me. There is only one place he doesn't monitor," said he, and steered me down a long hall and into his own chambers. I immediately felt uncomfortable.  
  
The only time a girl goes into a guys chambers is when they were going to... well it happens when they are newly-wedded and take part in such activities. The problem is most never realized it makes children. They should honestly teach people about that. I guess that's where they get the term newly-wedded idiots.  
  
He had to practically drag and push me into the room. I sat down on a floor cushion as he sat down on his bed. I kept my head down for my face was burning. I hoped that my dark hair would cover it.  
  
"Mika, don't worry, no one will know that you're in here. I know I won't say anything and neither will you if you don't want to be beheaded."  
  
I slowly raised my head, hoping dearly that my face had lost its flush. Thankfully it had, or maybe it was because of my tan and the room was rather dark. Yami lit a candle and I could see around the room. It had paintings all over the walls, and some I suspected Yami had done. There was a cloth that draped in front of a door and it held special symbols on it. I didn't ask what it was for I feared the truth.  
  
"You want to know about the Khans and the Pharaoh. It happened around 10 years ago, when my father had yours executed. Your mother started a secret organization that wanted to rid the Pharaoh of his power. It had many important people in it, high nobles, Pharaoh's guards, maids here, and commoners. The power of the organization slowly increased. It wasn't until a month ago my father found out about it. He wanted to kill your mother so badly. He hired those thieves to kill her but they grew greedy and stole your things instead. When you came back to them, they were supposed to kill you, but then again, you can never trust a thief. He must have poisoned your mother." Yami informed me quickly.  
  
I stared at him open-mouthed. "How do you know all of this?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"I am part of the organization," said he flatly. Then his face grew grim and sorrowed. "I am sorry for what happened to your mother. I feel that it is partly my fault, for I was the one who invited you and her to come."  
  
I remained silent at this comment. Did I feel remorse for Yami? No. I missed my mother. Do I hate Yami? No, I couldn't. He has been to kind and he was truly sorry. Did I regret meeting him? I was unsure.  
  
Yami sighed, placing a hand on his face, deep in thought. "Yami?" I spoke his name quietly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, turning to face me.  
  
"What if your father finds out that you are part of the organization?" I asked. It wasn't really my place to be asking this, but...ah... I was a curious person.  
  
"I will be killed," said he calmly. I covered my mouth in horror. The Pharaoh would kill his only son?! This was unspeakable, unheard of!  
  
"He can't do that! You're the prince!" said I in denial.  
  
"It's quite true. Though, some may think it's better for me to die for they fear I'll be like my father and run a terrible rein," said he with a hollow grin. It frightened me.  
  
"But you are so much different! When I snapped at you, you didn't send for your guards out of irritation like your father does! You broke his laws talking to me and you've helped me out so much! How can someone think evil of you?!" I cried out.  
  
That, for some reason, made him laugh. "I won't tell you everything milady." He said.  
  
His eyes, those violet eyes, were so sad. I sat down with my head bowed. "I am sorry," said I. He didn't comment on the formality of the apology.  
  
"It is time I talked to my father about you staying. Here..." He handed me a damp cloth for me to wipe my face for it was still rather red from crying earlier. I took it and wiped my face and he helped me to my feet.  
  
"We will have to make a story up Mika, for I don't think my father would house you if he knew who your mother is. You're to say that you and your mother were taken by bandits on your way here and they killed her. Your father died fending them off as you ran away. I found you at the fountain and helped you out. Understand?" He said with a brief glance at me as we walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yes..." said I breathlessly. He didn't realize it, but I had to run with the pace he was keeping.  
  
"Your name is Mirika Kahn," said he just as we strode (ran in my case) into the pharaoh's quarters. I tried to stay behind, but Yami pushed me into the room. I bowed low, sinking onto my knees with my head to the ground.  
  
"Hello Father. I fear we have trouble," said Yami coolly to his father. Then he told the story of what 'happened' to me on my way here. When he was done, the pharaoh indicated that I should get to my feet.  
  
"Girl, what is your name?" He asked. The pharaoh was a tall man with a goatee as it was fashionable now-days. His dark hair spilled out from beneath his headdress and his clothes were of golden cloth. It hurt to look at him.  
  
"I am Mik- Mirika Kahn, Highness." I said, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Look at me Mirika so I may know you speak the truth."  
  
I could hardly defy the pharaoh, even if I did hate him. His eyes were green, a color almost as rare as violet. He eyed my body over and I saw the lustful gleam in his eyes. It made me feel disgusted, even more spiteful than I had felt of him before. I almost launched an attack on him when Yami cut in.  
  
"Father, I propose she stays here, but near my chambers in case she needs assistance." He said with a bow. I couldn't believe it, Yami bowed to his father? Why would he have to do that?!  
  
"It shall be done. Though, does this mean my son that you have finally found someone?" He asked.  
  
I felt myself blush as Yami said, rather coldly, "No, for I have only just met her and all it means is she knows me better than the others. She might be afraid to ask others for help but me."  
  
The pharaoh nodded, looking at me again. I swear, if looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over for the look I wanted to give him. "I bid you goodnight" said he, waving us out.  
  
Gods:  
  
Neophytes- funeral goddess, befriends dead mortals  
  
Fact:  
  
All wore eye makeup, guys, girls, woman, men and even servants. 


	4. Arising Passion

THE CLASH OF THE PHARAOH'S  
  
Author: Hello.....I have nothing else to say so....good bye  
  
Disclaimer: ZZZzzzZZzz SNOOOOOOOORE Author: TT whacks it on the head Disclaimer: looks around wildly huh?! Wha-? Oh....erm....I no own Yu-Giiii- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ Author: Sigh moron I tell you, moron  
  
Chapter four: arising passion  
  
When Yami and I were out of ear shot from the door, Yami swore and made a curse under his breath. "You're going to have to watch your back Mika. He's going to try something, which is why I asked for you to be close." He said.  
  
I nodded. "That freaking.....pervert...." I managed to contain most of my curses till Yami told me to just let it all out. I cursed my head off, from pure spite and fear. Yami was looking at me in awe by the time I was done.  
  
"I haven't heard some of those. Where do you pick them all up?" He asked.  
  
I grinned. "The marketplace. Some of those the thieves were yelling at me when you came in and they ran."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful. "Do you regret our meeting?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No. If you hadn't come in...well... I don't even want to think about what the thief would have done. He had the exact same look in his eyes like your father.... Oh Hell's Teeth and throw Nephthys in it, he's going to come to me isn't he?!" I was shaking on the inside, trembling on the out.  
  
Yami placed an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Mika. I will make sure you will live in this palace without fear or anger for no one will lay a hand on you and my father will be out of power by the time I am of age!" He said the last part violently, as if he was swearing an oath.  
  
Darn, his voice when manipulated as such sounded even better, and his handsome features stood out more. How could he expect me to not find him irresistible? I was going to have it tough. It didn't help that his arm was around my shoulders so casually, I nearly cried out.  
  
When he led me into the room across from his, I was in for a shock. It was already ready. It already held paintings of cats on the walls, and the cloth was fairly old that hung around the room, but the bed was fresh and they had brought some of my old things. I saw the doll that my mother had made for me and hugged it.  
Yami was watching me from the doorway, his slim frame leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed. He was watching me with those peculiar violet eyes, his face held no emotion so I could not read it. When I looked up into those eyes, (while kneeling on the floor with a doll in hand) I felt fear for the first time. I saw a trace of his father in them, even if they were gentler, but they were also sharp. I would hate to be glared daggers with those eyes, I might actually feel it. His eyes were colder in some way than his father's, poisonous, I didn't know if it was for the good or for the worse.  
  
After a minute of looking at each other, he lit one of my lamps that was nearest to him. "If you need anything, knock on my door or ring the bell for a servant. Don't hesitate to scream or yell if you hear something or see someone in your room. I'll knock on your door before I come in, and I'll knock on your door in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight." He said it all so fast, I barely understood it. He was gone before I could reply, closing the door behind him.  
  
I suddenly became conscious of the fact I had been holding the doll the whole time and I felt stupid. Boy, I must have looked like a dumb little kid, seeking comfort in a doll. At my age is should be a man.  
  
'Like Yami.' A little voice said from somewhere in the back of my brain. I hate it when it speaks to me. 'No, he's the prince, and I'm an orphan. It could never be.' I said to it, thoroughly irritated that I was talking to myself through my brain. The next thing they'll be telling me is that I have a mental illness. Oh Ra, why do the gods have to be so cruel? Why Yami? Why me? Why us?  
  
I fell asleep to these horrid thoughts, and my dreams were filled with voices just beyond hearing and of emotionless, violet eyes.  
  
I had only just begun to dress when there was a knock on the door. I hastened dressing quickly and said, "come in."  
  
He came in just as I finished tying the cord of my robe. I bowed to him, but he waved it aside. "It is time for breakfast. Your mother's burial is forty days from today." Before I could comment on that, he added, "You cannot cry when you go. You only came because I did, and you are going to have to look confused. Perhaps Father won't see your mother's features in the light. I'll try my best to keep the both of you apart, at least until the mummification is over."  
  
Yami was the prince and all, but I really hated it when people ordered me around. "And if I don't?" I growled.  
  
"Then good luck in the dungeons." He said with a smile, leading me out of the room.  
  
We broke our fast quickly, and Yami began to tell me of the place's history. He was humble about the wealth he had, and it didn't seem to excite him. I was happy for that. Yami was never a bore. He was always telling me of the different things that had happened throughout the castle and rarely talked about himself. That made me sad because I really was interested about what he enjoyed, what his past was, what are his dreams. He never confided in me however and was always emotionless most of the time.  
  
To give him credit, he was nice and self-controlled. There was no need of telling him what he needed to do and what was expected of him. He gradually opened up and I learned a great deal about his father and the Order. His unnerving calm helped me with my own out-of-control emotions and he helped me through.  
  
He soon figured out about my horrid nightmares and told me that they were probably prophecies. I didn't tell him that some of those 'nightmares' weren't necessarily nightmares. I had quite a few dreams about love that made we wake to a nightmare of a harsh reality. Life was a nightmare in it self.  
  
"Hey, Yami, did you ever have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him on the thirty-fifth day of my stay.  
  
"Yes I did. I had a younger brother, twin sisters and my own twin brother." Yami said quietly, his eyes taking on his sad yet cold look. I knew it meant that his sorrow was immense; I'd seen that look once too often.  
  
"Hey, you say that you can't be beaten at any game. Then let's place senet." I said, taking out the game from behind a couple of storage cushions. He nodded with a small smile and helped me set up the game.  
  
We played three games. He won the first one and I won the next. The last game would decide who would win. We played fiercely to get our mind off of reality, and I soon lost myself in a fantasy in which Yami and I were a couple (most grown-up couples played senet, but that didn't stop me from learning it from my mother) and having a happy day. When I won the game, I could hardly believe it.  
  
"All right! I beat the Master of Games!" I cried out happily, giving him an enthusiastic hug. Because of the ecstasy (no she does not take drugs) running through my veins, I lifted my head and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but that didn't make him hold back. He kissed me back soundly, his hands on my back.  
  
I found myself against the wall, kissing each other ferociously. When we broke it off and detached ourselves from one another, we both were blushing furiously. "Um...I...we....the..." I stammered, fishing around for words. None of them seemed to fit for what passed over me  
  
"I believe it was merely a passing passion. I felt it come over myself. Perhaps that is the reason why most marry at twelve and fourteen." Yami said calmly, his face not-so-red as I thought he'd be. I remembered how when we met for the second time, he said he was uninterested in marriage. I couldn't understand completely why he didn't want to marry; he didn't seem like the type that stayed single too long.  
"But to be certain that it doesn't happen too soon..." He leaned down and gave me another kiss. It was still passionate but he was a little tense and very aware of what he was doing. He glanced at the window where the sun was hanging in view and left me with the excuse he had duties to full-fill.  
  
I had sat there stunned, my body limp and numb from his touch. We acted normal around each other again, but I felt a tense thing between us, a barrier of some sort. The kisses remained unspoken of, but I wanted so badly to ask him if he had kissed me back because he liked me. I knew already that I wanted him terribly.  
  
So the days passed and the day of the burial came. It took everything out of me to not cry. When people were placing flowers on her grave, I couldn't resist. I took some flowers and placed them on her casket, muttering a swift prayer to Nephthys that she kept her safe.  
  
When Yami came with flowers as well, he put them on the casket and turned to me. "It seems Father thinks that you need to be doing some sort of task while you are here. He doesn't seem to think that a woman is allowed a tutor. I believe he will have maidens assist you in learning the way of a woman. Things such as spinning, and weaving..." He trailed off, looking awkward.  
  
"Interesting; I never thought I'd be in a place where I could learn such leisure things." I said. Might as well make the best of everything. I was cheered a little that I wouldn't have to clean or something like that.  
  
"Today you have free." He said, looking relieved that I wasn't angry. I stretched.  
  
"You guys get up early around here." I muttered, still in mid stretch.  
  
Author: I finally thought of the thing I wanted to say. I know that Yami's father was actually really nice and that he had no other siblings, but I wanted to twist things around. I mean, I know I totally wreaked the story line up from the Manga and the Nihongo anime, but eh, I figured since it's called a FANFICT and since I know what really is supposed to happen, it's okay. Just letting you know.  
  
Egypt fact:  
  
Men did clothes washing due to the fact there was alligators in the Nile  
  
Nephthys- funeral goddess, befriends dead mortals 


End file.
